Black Ice
by LemonadeFestival
Summary: What if somebody actually found a fanfic without a question in it's summary? Summary: From beyond the stars themselves, something arrives in the mystical land of Gensokyo. Rated M for safety and possible future content. Maybe some characters will be...OOC.
1. Vacuum

A crystalline comet drifted slowly through space, leaving a cold trail behind it.

Within the icy bulk of the comet, a creature shifted lazily.

_It is cold... _

The comet continued to travel through the dark vacuum of space, making it's way toward a small blue sphere in the distance.

_Why is it so cold?_

The creature returned to its sleep. It was not ready to awaken yet. For now it must rest...


	2. Discovery

It was a relatively peaceful night in gensokyo. Of course, the word peaceful being used in the most generous of terms. Gensokyo was quite the dangerous land. But on a night like this, one might even say it was almost relaxing. Crickets chirped and leaves rustled in the breeze. At the Hakurei shrine, the shrine maiden Reimu Hakurei looked up into the into the night sky, gazing at the twinkling stars. She had just finished sweeping the shrine's porch and was about to cash in for the night, when something caught her attention. For a brief moment, a star streaked across the darkness above her, then disappeared beyond the horizon. She decided to pay no attention to it. Making wishes upon stars was a child's game she had given up long ago. The red-white priestess walked back into her shrine and, lying down upon her bed, fell into a deep sleep.

It was 6:00 in the morning. Reimu had woken up, not due to insomnia or inability to sleep, but because of the cold. It was freezing. The warm summer air dropped to that one would expect only to see in the later months of winter. The shrine maiden flew across the land, above and past the forest of magic. She was doing so because she had come to the conclusion that it must be an incident of sorts. She scoured the landscape below her, when she noticed something out of place. A crater had appeared, not to far away from the human village. She descended toward the edge, and looking into it, noticed it was _much_ larger than it had appeared from the air.

She descended into it, sliding down the curved edges. What she found at the bottom was something she never would have expected.


	3. Run

Reimu Hakurei gazed at the object in front of her. It seemed to suck in all light, like a black hole. It's surface was like amethyst, but almost as black as obsidian. But the strangest think about it was what lay within it. A humanoid being, similar to a human being, to the extent that from a distance one might mistake it for a young man, somewhere between the ages of 16 and 17. However, when up close, one would see that it was nothing of the sort. For one, it did not seem to have a mouth, rather it posessed a series of 5 vertical slits within its pale skin, and through them nothing could be seen. They pulsed with each breath. It's spine was visible through the flesh of it's back. Like a regular human, it had a full head of hair, reaching down its shoulders and around the protruding spinal cord. The color each hair seemed to refract the light in different directions, giving it a white-gold sheen that glowed faintly in in the midday light.

Reimu tapped the crystalline structure, curious about what it was, and immediately drew back. The object was _cold_. Cold enough to almost burn her fingertip. She stared into the object again, looking at the creature. Without warning, the creature's eyes flashed open. They were as black as the void itself. Reimu staggered back in shock. A crack began to form and inch it's way upon the fallen object. Reimu slowly reached for a spell card, ready to defend herself. As if hit by an invisible hammer, the object shattered into a million pieces. Shards of crystalline matter grazed reimu's flesh, tearing through her clothes and cutting into her skin like glass. When the dust cleared, the creature within lay upon the ground, curled in a fetal position. It was wheezing, almost asthmatically, as if trying to catch its breath. Slowly it arose and turned to face her. It was completely naked, but it's inhuman features caused Reimu to ignore its lack of modesty. Reimu raised a spell card. The creature cocked its head to the side, as if in confusion, then turned it's back and scrambled up the side of the crater.

"Come back here!" Shouted Reimu, to no avail. She doubted it could understand her, but the tone of her voice might be enough to stop it.

Alas, she had no such luck. If anything, it increased its speed, heading toward the human village. The shrine maiden continued her pursuit.  
Nearby, a couple of fairies giggled. It was a strange sight to see the priestess of the Hakurei shrine chasing what appeared to be a naked man.

Reimu's chase led her to the human village. The creature took a sharp right into an alleyway, smashed down the door of a storage house, and disappeared out of sight.

Reimu landed, out of breath and too exhausted to chase the strange being anymore. She decided to wait and rest, then possibly ask around to see if anybody had spotted it.


	4. Introductions

**A/N: I gave a little reference to one of Sonanoka21093's stories somewhere in this chapter, see if you can find it. I DARE YA'**

* * *

_My name is Ko. I am a light in the nothingness._

The figure by this name shifted in his black and gold hooded and masked robe. It felt strange to wear, but it was necessary to conceal what he looked like.

_I know the speech and language of those around me. I listen and learn. Yet, I cannot fully speak this language..._

The figure walked out of the old cellar that lay next to a winery, and sat down on a bench.

_But why am I here?_

He walked around the human village for a while, until he came across a building fairly larger than those that he had previously seen. He cautiously opened the door and stepped in.

"...and if you look at diagram A, you will see that the darkness youkai is made of a Jell-O-like substance..." A woman's voice said from somewhere down the hallway

Ko walked to the end of the hall, trying to find the source of the voice.  
He finally came to an open door. Letting curiosity take a hold of him, he stepped into the room.

The inside of the room was fairly empty, save a few wooden seats and a desk at the front of the room, that of which a woman stood behind.

She had paused mid sentence when Ko had walked in, and was looking somewhat irritated about the disruption.

"Yes?" Said the woman, obviously waiting for an explanation as to why her class had been interrupted.  
**"Ex-Excuse me...for..."** Stuttered Ko, in a voice that sounded as dry as the desert sands themselves.

"Can you not speak our language?"

Ko shook his head.

"But you can understand it.

Ko nodded, and was glad she could not see his face. She thought he was a common man.

"Why don't you take off that hood, show us your face?" She began to walk towards him.

The class just watched, silent. One student coughed.  
Ko shook his head again, more fiercely than before.

"C'mon," Said the woman, lifting up his hood "you don't have anything to be afraid of...Oh my..."

Many of the students gasped upon seeing Ko's face

Ko turned and hid his face in his hands, wishing that he would just disappear. He knew what they thought of him.

The woman put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Hey"

_Why is she..?_

"We get a lot of youkai and the likes around here. Don't be afraid."  
Slowly, Ko turned his head back to face the woman's.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Keine. Do you have a name?"  
**"My name...i-is...Ko**"

"What part of Gensokyo do you come from?"  
Ko simply cocked his head to the side.  
"Wait. You aren't from around here? Maybe you just became a youkai." Said Keine.

Ko stared at her.

"Well...Gensokyo is the land that you see around us. It is dangerous, but it can be stunningly beautiful at the same time."

Ko nodded. He was about to try and say something, when a certain shrine maiden burst into the room.  
Ko swiveled around to face her, but she threw her gohei at him, knocking him into a deep cold sleep.


	5. Sickness & Sleeptalk

All was silent in the Hakurei Shrine

_"What the hell is this thing?" _Thought Reimu, staring at the sleeping body of Ko. It had been three days since she had located him and forcibly removed him from the human village. She had begun to feel sick in the past week, as if there was an insufferable stomachache corroding the insides of her body. What was even more strange, for it only occurred when she stood around the being that lay on the floor, and seemed to get increasingly worse the longer she stood around it. She felt her face. It seemed a bit softer and chubbier than usual.

_Have I gained weight recently? _

She didn't have time to dwell on the thought, for the unconscious body before her shifted in its sleep, and mumbled. The words that came from the slits in its face were not entirely audible.

_**"All...doomed to an...easy...blivion...Take me to the stars..."**_

_What._

Reimu mouthed the words, trying to discern their meaning. All is doomed to an easy oblivion? And what did he mean by "Take me to the stars"?

By this point, Reimu was feeling nauseous, and her body was beginning felt light. She stumbled into the other room, and collapsed upon her bed.

Once again, all was silent in the Hakurei shrine.

**Author's note: This was short, i have a busy schedule. Again, apologies for the delay, school kept me busy. Oh homework, how I detest thee. I may delay again, but I will get around to this eventually. Also, this story is going to drop from serious, to really, **_**really**_**, not serious at all. You will see. Until then, enjoy. **


	6. From The Ashes

Reimu woke up. Something was very wrong. The raspy breathing that came from within the other room was silent. She quickly stood up and opened the door that led to the room adjacent to hers and saw that the bed that the strange being had lay upon was empty. She dashed out the door to the shrine, and doing so almost tripped over the wheezing body of Ko. Giving a sigh of relief, she picked the body up. Despite it's size, it was incredibly light. She laid it back upon the bed and stepped back a few paces, for she did not wish to feel sick again. Suddenly the creature began to cough and sputter, and before Reimu could think of how to react a spray of crimson erupted from its "mouth".

Reimu ran over to it. Despite the ever-increasing feeling of sickness, she decided it would be best if she took this...thing to Eintei.

The shrine maiden picked the creature up once more, and not wanting to linger around it for longer than she had to, lifted into the air.

Reimu flew over the bamboo forest, heading in the direction of the setting sun. The sickness in her body had grown unbearable, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to think. A sensation struck her, and for the first time in a very long while, the shrine maiden knew fear.

She was falling, and could not fly.

As she fell through the air, she noticed, through her hazy thoughts something that made her want to scream. Her body had _disappeared_.

She tried to scream, Her lungs burned. But a different sound escaped her mouth. Something that was strange and seemingly almost alien.

"Yuu~!"

Meanwhile, at the outskirts of the bamboo forest of the lost,

Mokou stared at the being that lay crumpled at her feet. She had been sitting around a fire that she had made, and was just about to cash in for the night when a body had fell from the sky, almost crushing her (Not that it would have any effect). It staggered to its feet, took a few steps toward her. It's harsh limp became worse, finally making it trip and fall. Without thinking the immortal caught it in her arms before it could hit the ground.

She looked at its face, and with awe, she mouthed five words.

"What the hell are you?"

**A/N: This chapter was quite fun to write. Take your guess as to what has become of our beloved red-white miko. As for Ko, I wanted to make a reference to predator (on of my favorite movies) and I figured Mokou being a serious person (and Ko being an ANCIENT ALIEN) would be make a good fit. Anyhow, in the rest of the story I will probably add references to the nonsensical show "Ancient Aliens". So yeah. Until next time.**


	7. The beginning of the End

Keine walked in the forest. She had seen the shrine maiden headed in the direction of Eintei, and decided to look for her. She reached the edge of a clearing, and saw Mokou catch the fallen body of

_Ko?_

Mokou let the being that had fallen before her drop to the ground She was not afraid of this being, but did not care about in in the slightest. More than a thousand years of loneliness had desensitized her to any real traces of friendship, aside from the few whom she held close.

_**Who is this seems to care for me, then drops me as If I were nothing?  
**_  
Ko arose angrily. He clenched his fist. His broken leg shifted back into place. He shrugged of the effort and pain of regeneration.

The one in front of him, who had caught him and then dropped him, staggered back.

"Whatever you are, speak!"

Ko did not wish to speak. The regeneration had cost him his voice temporarily, and it would only be useless when he did not know the language very well.

"If you refuse to speak, then I will make you." Said Mokou.

The immortal released a fireball towards where Ko stood. The odd-mouthed creature sidestepped, the fireball passing close enough to blister the skin on his arm. The incendiary burst hit the dirt a few meters behind him, and fizzled out of existence.

This set Ko off. This person was attacking him for no good reason, and he was wounded. Ever since he came to this place, he had run into nothing but trouble, and this is the sympathy he gets?

He whispered out some of the only words he knew. A spell card of his own making.  
**"Void sign- Gravitational Crisis field"**

A black sphere materialized around the confused immortal in front of him, and when it dispersed, the sight upon the ground was enough to make Keine vomit.

All of Mokou's skin had been burnt off, and her entire chest had imploded, as if she had been exposed to the vacuum of space itself. Intestines and various other bits of flesh had been strewn about, each piece frozen solid. What was left in place of her dismembered head was a uneven spherical object that resembled a freakishly deformed head. The thing was mumbling to itself, something along the lines of "taking it easy".

_That spell card is DEFINATLY not legal _thought Keine, watching in horror as Ko stepped through the mutilated remains of Mokou's body, picked up the lump of babbling flesh, and crushed it like a Japanese psychologist would crush a card.


	8. Futile Efforts

Ko's rage dispersed, and as if snapping out of a trance, he froze. He stared at what was left of the being he had just killed.

_**"Nononononono!" **_Screamed Ko, angry with himself. He didn't mean to kill her.

He tried to scoop up the remains of the body, in a childish and panicked attempt to bring her back to life. Pieces of meat and bone slipped between his fingers as he cried. Keine cautiously walked over to the sobbing figure, and took his hand in hers.

The pale-skinned being stared at her

_**"Why would you touch me like this?"**_ Asked Ko, staring into her eyes.

"It is not right that you did this-"  
_**"I didn't mean to kill her..."**_

He began to try to pick up the strewn about flesh again.

Keine grabbed his hands, stopping him.  
"There isn't anything you can do." Said the Teacher, "Luckily it was only Mokou. She will revive again in a few hours."

"_**I don't want to be hated..."**_

"You'd better hide. I will protect you, for she will want revenge when she regenerates."

Keine and Ko walked back to the human village.  
"What did you do to her, you know, with the weird head and all."  
_**"It happens when I am around p-people too long."**_

"Why not me?"  
_**"I don't know..."**_

"Wait...You were around Reimu...What happen-"

"TAKE IT EASY!"

Keine was interrupted by a lazy, yet ecstatic sounding voice.

She looked down

"Oh no..."


	9. A Meeting of Two Cold Beings

Keine stared at the glob of flesh in front of her.

"**h-ha-happens to people who I am around. I cannot be near you. P-please. Run. Before you s-suffer the same fate as her**."

Keine stared at the almost anorexic looking creature before her.

"**I said run!" **Demanded Ko, his voice full of fear, not for himself but for the survival of the teacher before him.

Keine stood up. She took one final glance at the being before her, and then ran away.

Ko turned around and walked in the opposite direction. He needed to get away. Eventually, he found his way out of the forest. As he walked, many thoughts coursed through his mind.

_**Should I even be alive? I do not wish death upon others. Where must I go?**_

Ko ventured toward a lake. He decided he must find something there, a cave or something, where no being; human or otherwise, might find him.

Darkness had fallen when Ko reached the misty lake. A mound of ice and snow had seemingly collected near one of the lake's edges, and he had made his way inside.  
_**If I am to die, it may as well be here. I do not know if my body will affect others after I die, but here I may not be found.**_

Ko was about to lay down, when something stopped him.

"Well look at this!" Said a childlike voice, "Who might you be, trespasser?"

Ko stood up and looked at the source of the voice. A fairy stood a few feet away, her arms crossed as she fluttered in the air.

"**Ko"  
**"Hm? Is that your name?" Asked the fairy, "How...simple."  
Ko was silent.

"...Well, listen. Since you trespassed here, you are going to help me."

**"W-With what?"  
**"Well, My name is Cirno. Me and a few friends are tired of being pushed around by the more...powerful youkai." Explained the fairy, "We are gathering followers for a rebellion against the people of Gensokyo."

This made Ko emit an eerie laugh, almost as if a human was choking on dust and sand and laughing at the same time.

"What's the joke? You think we can't do this?"

Ko stopped his laughter.

"I'll have you know, I'm the strongest fairy in all of Gensokyo." Said the fairy, "Now, I order you to help us."

**"If you truly are as strong as you say, I have no choice but to aid you, do I."**

"Correct. Now follow me. We have much to discuss."

Ko followed the ice fairy out of the cave, reluctant on having to do so. The two of them walked into the night, across the misty lake, and into a small cavern in the nearby woods. Cirno had many things in store for the beings of Gensokyo, and she was certain that this plan of hers would go quite well.

**A/N: This chapter is where the story truly begins, and yes, I know the plot of cirno wants to rule the world has been done before, but I thought it made sense for the plotline. By the way, Ko does not know that cirno is...weak, (he also wishes to avoid conflict) therefore he decides that he must follow her orders. Also, since he "trespassed" in a sense, he is somewhat in debt to her. So yeah, this story will get flames, but I guess that is the way it goes. **

**By the way, I ran Ko through both the Mary Sue Litmus test and the Mary sue Race test, and he got negative results on both. Thank you for reading this far, it really means a lot. Please write reviews (constructive criticism or not), I want to know what you think! **


	10. War

Cirno and Ko met with the others in her underground headquarters. The ice fairy was uncomfortable and nervous, but despite that, the idiot was doing a rather good job of giving the "team" their first mission.  
"You are to head to the center of the lake, and take down the scarlet devil that resides there." Said Cirno, "This task is rough, but it is a test of your strength. Those who come back alive will be the ones to carry out the next mission."

**"I do not wish to kill." **Asked Ko, attempting to speak his best, using the words he had heard recently, **"Might there be another position I may take?"**

"This is war. You are going to kill, whether you like it or not." Replied the annoyed Ice fairy, "But I see your stutter is gone, which makes you less annoying."  
Ko understood. This was war, and if he was to fight, he must do so to the best of his abilities.

"As I was saying," Continued Cirno, "Fighting a vampire is not an easy task. She is next to immortal...but so are we. We will triumph."

A cheer erupted from the group of fairies and various youkai.

Ko remained silent.

It had been hours since the "task force" left their headquarters. They had taken a rowboat from the shore of the lake, and had fitted it with cannons and other various armaments. The lake was much more vast than it seemed, and by the time they arrived at the mansion's outskirts, it was already dawn.

Now, you must understand something about the Scarlet devil mansion. Its name was a misleading term, for it was more of an airbase than a large European styled mansion. In fact, the only thing that even came close to being part of a mansion was a clock tower, and even that was fitted with heavy anti-air cannons and mounted machine guns.

Ko was wondering why it was called a "mansion" in the first place, when suddenly a loud boom, followed by a spray of water, interrupted his thoughts.

"Their naval forces are firing at us! Take evasive maneuvers!" shouted the fairy named Sunny Milk.

The boat took a hard left, narrowly dodging the incoming fire. A few fairies took to the air, specifically division four, but were promptly blown to bits by the AA guns. A fine red mist clouded the crew. This was not the doing of the SDM's forces, but the vaporized remains of the fairies above. Ko choked on the taste of iron.

The spacial being dived underwater, just before the ship detonated in a fury of splinters, fire, and various body parts

At the SDM, Remelia had enlisted the help of a shinigami, specifically Komachi, to help. Her boss was not happy about this, but had begrudgingly agreed. Remelia exited the bunker she was in, and lifted into the air, with Komachi not too far behind her.

Ko ran through ranks of youkai soldiers, dodging blow after blow. Danmaku rained from all around him, threatening to tear his pale skin to shreds. He looked up, and spotted Remelia in the sky. She was dressed in a black military suit and beret. Not far behind her, another woman hovered. Ko watched as said woman reached her arm behind her back, and drew out a massive scythe. In one swing, she cleaved a fairy in two, causing it's innards to rain onto the battlefield. The two female youkai landed and cut through the ranks of soldiers, killing members of each side. Whether it was their own troops or their enemies, it didn't matter to them.

Finally they stopped. Remelia had spotted Ko, and tilted her head in a look of confusion.  
"Well what do we have here?" Said Remelia, each of her words just dripping with disgust at the sight before her.

"How very...repulsive you are, creature" Komachi chimed in.

"What do you think Ko?" *

**"That's **_**my**_** name."**  
"Is that so?"

"Shouldn't we not quote our enemy?" Said Komachi, questioning Remelia.

Remelia growled, "Enough of this!"

She ran forward, attempting to impale Ko with her weapon, gungnir. Ko dodged it and grabbed the little vampire by the neck. As he lifted her up in the air, black ice, the very color of the comet he arrived in, crawled up her body. It reached the top of her head, enveloping her. Ko then tossed her at Komachi, as if throwing a lance or a spear. The frozen, lifeless corpse of Remelia shattered like glass as it hit the shinigami's large chest. Komachi smiled in a grin that would make the trollface proud, as each piece of ice bounced harmlessly of her bosoms, causing her no harm whatsoever.  
_**What?**_  
"Fool. A shinigami's tits are the toughest and most resilient things in the universe."  
_**What!?**_  
"Now we will fight, so that I may nap."

_**YEAAH! ***_

Explosions rocked the island, and bullets and flak filled the air. As the sun rose on the horizon, the two beings, Ko and Komachi, began to fight.

***Remi was referring to Komachi, calling her Ko. It simply happened at the same time she was in front of the actual "Ko", therefore eliciting his response. **

*** Lil' John Reference**

**Anyways, that was hard to write, and I don't think I did to well on it. I wanted to have this chapter be just a big fucking wall of text about how invincible Komachi's bust was, but we can't all have what we want. Wait...This is my writing. That statement doesn't apply here. Whatever (I might write the wall of text next chapter). Thank you sonanoka-whateverthosenumbersare. Your support is awesome. And to my friends and those others who read this, expect more, and thanks for reading this far. **


	11. Fall of the Lunar Capital

Komachi and Ko struck blows with each other, just as they had been doing so for the past hour or so. Suddenly, a loud horn sounded.

"Retreat! The plan is a failure! Retreat!"  
Ko took a final look at Komachi, then dashed in the opposite direction and jumped into an escaping _LCVP Higgins boat*._ The two watched each other until they were out of sight.

Back at base, Ko and the remainder of the fairies were being subjected to verbal abuse and lecturing from Cirno.

"You lost?!" Shouted the ice fairy, "I knew you miserable grunts were weak but goddamn!"

"Hey, we tried!" exclaimed one of the youkai who was sitting against a wall. His legs had been blown off by a mortar he had a bandage around his head.

"Trying isn't good enough!" Snapped Cirno

She walked down from the podium and began to beat the trembling youkai.

_**"Enough!"**_

Cirno stopped assaulting the injured soldier, and focused her attention on Ko.

"And you. I trusted you."  
She stood up, and began walking toward Ko.

"Not only did you trespass, you failed to win! You needed you to be strong! You failed!"  
Ko grabbed her by the neck. He had had enough of this fairy pushing him and others around.  
**"You want to see strong? Just watch."** He pointed up at the full moon.  
He traced his finger along its width. For a moment, nothing happened. And then, as if it was a massive bomb, the moon erupted in a colossal ball of white and purple fire. One could almost hear the helpless screams of those on the lunar capital as they were blown apart into nuclear ashes. The fairies stared in horror as the natural satellite above them fragmented, burned, crumbled, and finally collapsed inward on itself silently in the night sky.

Within mere minutes, the moon, home of the lunar capital was no more.

Ko looked at Cirno, who had now fainted in his hands. He threw her into the wall and stormed out of the place, into the night.

* * *

Keine had been going to sleep, when she heard screams in the street. Still in her nightgown, she ran outside. She looked around to see what the problem was. That was when she noticed the moon. Or what was left in place of it.

The object suspended in the sky was not the moon, but what looked like an eclipse or a black hole. A ring of gold in the night, suspended in the stars above.

On any other occasion, she would report this to Reimu, but she doubted the yukkuri that had followed her to her house would understand, much less care.

She stared at the hole in the sky, until she could not stay awake any longer. She stumbled back inside, and collapsed on her bed.

_***LCVP (Landing craft, vehicle, personnel) or the "Higgins boat" were those troop carriers used in WW2, most notably at the battle of Normandy.**_

_**A/N: time to reveal my true purpose for this story: Rape canonicity (break the rules of the touhou universe in as many ways as I can think of)**_

_**By the way, I killed the lunarians and moon rabbits, which are like, fucking hard to kill. So that is one way to do the above. Also, Mokou is not seen alive for the rest of the story. Please understand. She is dead and will stay that way.  
I cannot wait to write the next chapter, I really want to kill off this one character. She isn't immortal, but it is really weird and inconsistent how I write it. Don't worry; it is not inconsistent in a bad way. Just read it when the time comes.**_

_**Peace.**_


	12. Contact Houston, our Satellites are down

_**FOREWORD: PLEASE TAKE THIS CHAPTER AS SERIOUSLY AS YOU CAN. IT IS VERY, VERY IMPORTANT TO DO SO. THANKS, AND ENJOY.**_

* * *

"WAIT!" Called a voice from behind Ko

Ko looked behind him. A small youkai in a black dress walked toward where he stood.

She reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait. I'm different too. Cirno treats everyone like that. She treats me the same. You see; I'm an orbital defense satellite. Ancient aliens built me a long time ago, using a flavored gel as a source compound. I am made completely of black pudding. Please listen. I understand your pain."

**"Really?"**

"Yeah. See my red ribbon? It is a short-wave radio transmitter, used for communicating with my creators. They sadly haven't responded..."

"Let me get this straight. You're made of pudding?"

"Y-yeah...What of it?"

**"I like pudding"**

The pudding youkai screamed as Ko tore into her abdomen, throwing brown lumps of tasty pudding into the air.

The defense satellite kept screaming.

Ko grabbed her exposed ribcage and cracked it open, causing crimson blood and bone to splatter upon the ground. He then began to feast on her delicious insides.

**"Tastes like chocolate".**

Rumia's eyes were glazed over, her face in a glorious ahegao.

Ko made one final swipe; cleaving what was left of her mangled corpse in half.

Her screaming stopped, and all was quiet.

Ko finished feasting on the rest of the dead youkai and ran off into the night.

* * *

Cirno walked out of her base, wanting to apologize for her harshness to Ko. As her eyes scanned the area, she noticed what looked like a body lying on the ground.

"Ko?"  
She walked closer, only to turn around, scream and then vomit. In front of her was the body of Rumia; torn up, pulped and brutally mutilated beyond recognition. Shreds of black clothing lay scattered across the ground. The only way Cirno even knew it was her former friend was the half eaten hair ribbon lying on the ground next to what might have once been her face.

Not knowing that the pudding youkai had been dead for quite a while now, Cirno called a medic.

Two youkai, a male and a female, carrying a gurney and medical supplies rushed out of the base. The female ran over and checked Rumia's pulse.

"She's dead jim."

The medic named Jim walked over and tried to comfort cirno, who simply hit him and ran away.

Cirno sat against a tree, sobbing uncontrollably. She swore revenge on Ko, and whether she had to go to stronger youkai for help or not, she would make the killer pay for the loss of her friend.


	13. Lunatic

Ko wandered once again through the bamboo forest. He was furious. Out of anger, he picked up a nearby rabbit youkai and pushed it up against a particularly large stalk of bamboo. It was very strange, for the rabbit was wearing a buisness suit.

It tried to say something, but was to confused and scared. Ko looked into it's eyes...he looked into it's eyes...oh dear gods...it's eyes!

Ko's mind snapped.

The next thing he knew he had broken the bunnies neck. He did not care. It was ugly anyways. He stomped off into the forest, not knowing or caring where he was headed.


	14. Violation, Proof, and Comfort

Ko wandered for a long time, until he found a clearing. Before he could enter it, he heard footsteps. He quickly stepped back and hid in the bushes.

The red haired woman Komachi walked into the clearing. It was nightime, so it was hard to see her, but he could tell from the way she walked and the large scythe that she had strapped to her back.

Keeping to the shadows, he snuck up behind the shikigami. Before she could react, Ko had her immobilized.  
**"The author writing this fanfic sucks at doing these kind of scenes, so the paragraph describing what I am about to do to you was deleted" **Ko whispered in her ear.

* * *

Elsewhere in the forest, a man was walking. Nobody believed him. Nobody ever did. But he had seen it. He had seen the comet come from the sky, and an alien being, one of the creatures he had been trying to prove were real for years, walk out of it's wreckage. Finally, proof. He just needed to find the creature, capture it, and then he could show his findings on the creature to the history channel.

As he walked through the woods, many batshit-insane thoughts raced through his head.

_This could mean that my theories re right! It could mean that dinosaurs were created by aliens, that angels were not from this planet! In fact, since the alien looked almost human, it could very well mean that I am, in fact part alien! _

The man brushed his hand through his ridiculous looking hair, and took a deep breath. It was at this moment that he noticed the very "alien" he sought after, just in a clearing a few yards away. It was doing something with a red-haired woman. He looked closer, and upon realizing the atrocious act that it was doing he died from making yet another bullshit theory.

* * *

"What is the matter, little one?" Asked a motherly voice

A slit appeared in mid-air, grew two red ribbons then opened, revealing the Yukari, the youkai of boundaries herself.

The little ice fairy continued to sob

"There, there" Cooed Yukari, "Tell me what happened."  
Cirno explained to Yukari as best she could.

"Well then. We'll just have to see that he gets what he deserves."

With those words, Yukari closed her gap, leaving a now hopeful Cirno alone once again.

A/N: What do you think of this chapter? What of "innocent Ko's morals?" Oh yeah. Reisen blew them up in her spare time.


End file.
